


and I feel life (for the very first time) [Podfic]

by Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Victor Nikiforov-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9155764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard
Summary: “What do you have in mind for the next season?” A reporter asks him during the press conference and Victor shoots them a smile, trying to buy himself some time. I don’t know, he wants to say. To be honest, after winning gold once more, Victor feels lost more than anything. What does one do after finally fulfilling a longtime promise?In which Victor helps Yuuri with his skating, but Yuuri helps Victor find himself again.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vorvayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorvayne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [and I feel life (for the very first time)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368888) by [smudgesofink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smudgesofink/pseuds/smudgesofink). 



> I am going to say sorry for my pronounciation of Russian right away - I was trying my best and listened to native speakers pronouncing all the Russian in this story, and I hope one can at least understand what I am trying to say. (Let's not speak of my no doubtly horrible accent!)

**Length:** 1:11:27 h  
**Download:** [MP3](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/YoI/and%20I%20feel%20life%20%28for%20the%20very%20first%20time%29.mp3) (65.4 MB) ||| [M4B](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/YoI/and%20I%20feel%20life%20%28for%20the%20very%20first%20time%29.m4b) (63.8 MB)  
Please right click and "Save As".


End file.
